Guide To Getting Your Opo-opo Crown
Category:Guides First off, I'd like to go ahead and say that this guide is almost completely the work of Fedex, I found his guide on Allakhazam and I myself used it in getting my crown. Thank you for making such a great guide Fedex, I'm sure it's helped millions of bards in getting their crown. As good of a guide as it is, I found a few things that were a bit lacking that I had to search else where for so I've decided to add them in. And if you have any problem with me using your guide what-so-ever Fedex let me know and I will try and write my own. Guide to getting YOUR Opo-opo Crown Just about 24 hours ago, I received my very own Opo-opo Crown. From my own knowledge, I realized that many people were curious about this extremely attractive head wear. Many couldn't understand what was so good about this Crown which actually does -7 CHR and YET, its said to probably 1 of the best Bard head wear. Here's why. Introduction to the Crown Basically, this Crown has a hidden effect which makes it one of the best pieces of equipment for Bards and Beastmasters. Eating a Pamamas while wearing this crown gives you +14 CHR, +50 HP & +50 MP. Since the crown itself has a -7 CHR, the final stats of the crown would thus be +7 CHR, +50 HP & +50 MP. Nice huh? Upon receiving your crown you're given 3 Pamamas so make sure you have at least 4 free inventory slots. To obtain this crown, a total of 3 Quests will have to be completed, of which the final quest: The Opo-Opo and I, will yield your Opo-opo Crown. Although this is mostly a Bard and Beastmaster item, most people just can't resist the look of it. Windurst Fame Windurst Fame is some of the hardest fame in the game to raise, and unfortunately there isn't any single quick quest u can do to raise it like all the others (except Norg) and you need rank 7 fame for this quest. To help the people that were having problems with Windy fame here is a post i found by Nekky. Thanks a lot for the post, I'm sure it will help a lot of people. Trying to get fame for this quest now. ^^ Very boring -_- but it will be worth it in the end. ^^ I have a tip on gaining fame for the other Bards, though: (This only works if you have a BLM of 17 with warp, and hopefully a bard of at least 55 with Balllad II) Go to windy port on your BRD and sub BLM. There is a home point crystal at about (F-7), save it to there and head over to the fishy guild at(C-8). There is a NPC taru on the dock named Tokaka. Talk to her, and she talks about getting her a Bastore Sardine. Head on over to the guild at the top of the dock (and pray its open ><) and talk to Babubu, buy from her a stack of Bastore Sardine. (or as many as you want, I bought like 8 stacks XD) When I bought them, they were 71 gil each. Anyway, after you have a few stacks and have talked to Tokaka, trade her a sardine. She will say its too small and give you 70 gil for your efforts. Very cool! You only lost 1 gil and gained fame. Not a bad trade off, eh? Anyway, so warp, and your back at the crystal. As soon as you get there, slap the two ballads on and head over to Tokaka again. Talk to her, trade, warp, repeat. I got my fame to level 7 in about 3 or so hours of this, starting from level 1 fame. ^^ Pretty gewd, beats farming Crawlers for hours! Also, its nice to have a Dark Staff while doing this. And, try and listen to music or talk to some friends on the phone or in your LS while doing the quests, makes it a bit less boring and passes time faster. Also, here is some extra fame help: Fame Checker: Windurst Waters - Zabirego-Hajigo - (North F-10 upper right) *Quests required to reach each level of fame: **Level 1 fame = 0-10 quests **Level 2 fame = 10-20 quests **Level 3 fame = 20-30 quests **Level 4 fame = 30-50 quests **Level 5 fame = 50-70 quests **Level 6 fame = 70-90 quests **Level 7 fame = 90-110 quests **Level 8 fame = 110-140 quests **Level 9 fame = 140+ quests *Response from Zabirego-Hajigo according to your level of fame: **Level 1: *Name*? Hmm... Sorry, but I never heard that name before **Level 2: *Name*? Hmm... Now, was that the name of the...? No, that was some other lady/man. **Level 3: Oh, you're the *Name* that people are starting to talk about. I've heard pretty good things about you. **Level 4: Why, if it isn't *Name*! I heard some guys talking about you over their dinners at the eatery last night. **Level 5: Hello there, *Name*! There aren't many Windurstians who don't know that name. **Level 6: *Name*! You'd have to be living in a hole somewhere not to have heard that name. **Level 7(Opo opo Crown Time!): *Name*! There isn't a soul in all of Windurst that has yet to hear the tales of your feats. **Level 8: A day doesn't go by when I fail to hear a tale of your deeds. I am proud to be a citizen of the same great country as *Name*. **Level 9: *Name*! I am honored to have the hero of Windurst in my presence. Anyway, hoped this helped some. :D Grats to all Bards who have gained their crown, and all who quest for it! Good luck! Quest 1: Gullible's Travels This is the first quest you will have to complete, and requires Rank 6 Windurst Fame. In this quest, Magriffon (I-7) would tell you in a cut scene that in order to save a bunch of Opo-opos, he bought food for them etc, and now he's broke, and needs gil. The amount of gil he would ask from you VARIES, but with my Rank 6 Windurst Fame, I was asked for 10,000gil. After finishing this quest, zone into Yuhtunga Jungle and come back to Magriffon for Quest 2. Quest 2: Even More Gullible's Travels This is the second quest you will have to complete, and requires Rank 7 Windurst Fame. If you possess Rank 7 Fame, completing the entire 3 quests will be possible. So remember the magic number, 7. In this quest, Magriffon will ask for more gil, and just trade to him the amount of gil he asks for. He would then give you a map and you would have to visit 3 spots in Yuhtunga Jungle, H-10,I-12 and F-7, when you find Blue Rafflesia flowers. Examining to each of the flowers give you a bottle of nectar, and when you've examined the 3rd flower, you will find yourself dizzy, and when you talk to Magriffon again, you will find yourself completing this quest. Quest 3: The Opo-opo and I Finally. Enough of the crap. Now we're into the final and last quest. In this section, I will cover how to get all the items, though a lot of them I will just say get from the AH. In this particular quest, which is activated speaking to Lulupp the Opo-opo (found near the Airship Dock), you need to trade 10 different items to different Opo-opos in a PARTICULAR AND SPECIFIC order. The 10 items and their corresponding Opo-opos are: *1. Lulupp - Broken Mithran Rod (Port Windurst/Fish.Guild) *2. Kukupp - Workbench (Woodworking/Amateur) *3. Mumupp - Ten of Coins (Card) (Outer Horutoto Ruins Mob:Ten of Coins) *4. Roropp - Sands of Silence (Castle Zvahl Baileys Mob:Demon Magistrate, Demon Chancellor) *5. Popopp - Wandering Bulb (Fei'Yin Mob:Utukku) *6. Bubupp - Giant Fish Bones (Temple of Uggalepih Mob:Tonberry Stalker) *7. Tatapp - Blackened Toad (Sea Serpent Grotto Mob: Brook Sahagin) *8. Kakapp - Wyvern Skull (Ifrit's Cauldron Mob: Hurricane Wyvern) *9. Lalapp - Ancient Salt (Quicksand Caves Mob: Sand Digger) *10. Nenepp - Lucky Egg (The Boyahda Tree Mob:Knight Crawler) To make finding these Opo-opos ALOT ALOT ALOT easier... I STRONGLY SUGGEST that you use Wide Scan =D good trick since some of the Opos Opos run all around Kazham like nobody's business. Out of these 10 items, there are 4 items which are RARE/EX, which means you cannot buy them from the Auction House, and you would have to hunt them. The 4 items are - Wyvern Skull, Ancient Salt, Lucky Egg and Giant Fish Bones. I personally bought the other 6 items from the Auction House with the exception of the Ten of Coins (Card), because I did not want to go through all the trouble hunting for them. Broken Mithran Rod The very first item. Buy this from the AH, it might take a while to get one in, but u can always buy a non broken one and go break it on the Selbina Ferry. But as someone brought to my attention (Thank you Abracadabra), with the new fishing system rods take a lot longer to break,so it may be a lot easier just to camp the AH for one. However u get it, trade it to Lulupp. Workbench Buy this from the AH if you can, it was sold out when I looked but I had level 63 Woodworking so I made one. It’s a very low level craft (8) so just about anyone with any Woodworking skill can make it, and it hardly costs a dime to get to 8 if you want to make it yourself. Turn this in to Kukupp. Ten of Coins (Card) The elusive Ten of Coins. Now I don’t know about your server, but mine is almost always sold out of this card. For those of you having trouble finding it, it’s under Misc. and Cards. I had to go camp this thing, as I was level 68 at the time I didn’t have any problem getting it, the only thing that made me mad was a THF that got off the same airship as me and beat me there because of Flee, so I had to watch her kill all the cards and then wait for the respawn which was about 10min. Now, to get there you need to go to West Sarutabaruta and enter Outer Horutoto Ruins at the tower between F-10 and F-11 on the map. Once inside just work your way through he maze, after about a minute you’ll come to a door called Cracked Wall that looks like part of the wall, go through it and you’ll be in a room with Seven, Eights, and Nines, go straight through and you’ll see another Cracked Wall, enter this to go to the room with the tens. Now there are 3 Tens in this room, but the problem is they could be 3 of Ten of Coins, Ten of Batons, Ten of Swords or Ten of Cups or any combination of the four. Both spawns I was there for there were 2 Batons and 1 Coins, luckily I got my Ten of Coins Card on the first kill, so just keep fighting till you get it. When you get it, turn it in to Mumupp. Sands of Silence This one is a bitch. Buy it from the AH as it drops of lvl 57-59 Demons in Castle Zvahl Baileys, and we all know this place is no walk in the park. It cost me 20k but it was worth it to not have to go to that hell hole. Though I chose to just buy this piece, some people may find it more convenient to camp it. The mobs that drop this item also drop the Whine Cellar Key for BLM AF and are right next to the mobs that drop the Coffer Key, so if you know anyone that needs either of these keys it might be easier just to get a group up and tag along for the sand.(Thanks again Abra) Turn this in to Roropp. Wandering Bulb This one too is a bitch. Buy it from the AH as it drops off lvl 55-57 Ghost type mobs in Fei'Yin, that place is a hell hole and we all know from our experiences with Banshees in Qufim and Valkrum Dunes that Ghost type mobs are no piece of cake, it costs me 62k but worth it for my crown. Turn this in to Popopp. Giant Fish Bones This one can suck too, but drop rate isn't completely horrible. Personally, I went to do this as a 68 BRD, with a 68 THF and a 75SMN. Was easy, but If you take a normal tank in there you need a specific healer, because the Tonberry Stalkers which drop the Giant Fish Bones have this ability called Throat Stab which can hurt a lot. It can take anywhere from 80-90% of the persons HP. I had the summoner tank with her Avatars so no one died. Personally, this took me about 1 hour, and you can find Tonberry Stalkers near the zone of Temple of Uggalepih. Just move around the area and you should see them all around. Killing Tonberry Cutters gives you an item which is required for ZM Mission 4, so this is like killing 2 birds with 1 stone. Give this to Bubupp. Blackened Toad Buy this one from the AH, it drops from level 41-48 Mobs in Sea Serpents Grotto so it can be gotten that way easily, but I only paid 2k for mine so it was worth it. And make sure you get Blackened Toad and not Blackened Frog, these monkeys are greedy bastards and wont take the frog for some reason, a frog and a toad are the same damn thing to me. Oh, and also there was none in a Jueno AH, but I got lucky and there was some in the Kazham AH, so try there before you go hunt it. Give this to Tatapp. Wyvern Skull This is dropped by Hurricane Wyverns in Ifrit's Cauldron.Ifrit's Cauldron isn't your regular playground where you can walk around without aggro. Practically everybody will get aggro-ed inside, even level 75s, as the Mobs found in the area are mostly Level 70-75. Casting inside is very dangerous, because of the many Bombs you can find inside, which aggro to magic. I highly recommend you bring your Silent Oils and Prism Powders for this one -- Safety & Convenience. Besides Sneak Oils and Prism Powders, you will also need Ice Clusters to get past Flame Spouts which you will find along the way. Near the Flame Sprouts are usually Bombs so please be careful about casting. Now, there are three entrances to Ifrit’s Cauldron. One in Yuhtunga Jungle (unreachable), and two from Yhoator Jungle at (G-6) and (I-6). I highly recommend entering from (I-6). If you enter at (I-6) as I advised you’ll wind up at the bottom of this map where it says Yhoator Jungle (2), when you enter have everyone sneak and invis and stay to the right until you reach the flame spout. Trade your Ice Cluster and proceed. There will most certainly be a Volcanic Gas at the spout, so be careful. Once through the spout, continue on, keeping to the right until you get to (J). Keep going downstairs. By now you'll be encountering Volcanic Bombs and Nightmare Bats. Go through the big "backwards E" room and then stay left. It's a short walk now to the area with all your prey. Approximately 5 or 6 Hurricane Wyvern some Ash Lizards (that do not aggro, but they DO link, so don’t attack them) and some Volcanic Bombs (these bastards Link and aggro by sight and magic, so who ever is pulling make sure they are careful and does not pull any of these, if you do, just sleep them and get back to them). Last but not least, the HNM that is almost always there Vouivre. This guy is a nasty little HNM with stories of it taking a full alliance of lvl 70+ to take down. Now your probably thinking sh*t, how am I going to get around this ass hole. Well, contrary to what Alla says, this guys DOES NOT LINK OR AGRO! YES!! I ran circles around him yesterday with the Wyverns and the guy couldn’t care less if I was there, so this guy is absolutely no problem. I advice camping at the south-west part of the area, but make sure no one falls down the one-way ledge like our DRK did, because it is hell to get back up and he just had to warp out. Just pull the wyverns here and kill them, u shouldn’t have much of a problem with a good balanced team. I did it with 69 BLM, 69MNK, 70PLD, 68BRD, 60WHM, and 70RDM, went smoothly, no deaths and actually VERY nice exp, I gained about 3k exp while hunting the three skulls we needed. Note: The entrance from Yuhtunga Jungle can only be reached by going through Ifrit's Cauldron so you will need to start from Yhoator Jungle. The part of Yuhtunga Jungle with the Ifrit's Cauldron zone is a one way out from Ifrit's Cauldron, though once you exit Ifrit's Cauldron you may reenter so long as you do not drop off the ledge in Yuhtunga Jungle. This is the area you need get to to obtain your Fire Fragment for ZM Headstone Pilgrimage. I personally did this with a full party of level 65s and 75s, assortment. Tank was 75 PLD, and the breath attacks of the Wyverns CAN hurt even a 75 PLD alot. There is a nice cosy spot at the south of the square area where you can camp there. The Wyverns don't do anything much harmful, except for an occasional Dispel-ga, which isn't very threatening. How long did I spend to get my skull? Fast. On my first kill, I got a first skull drop. In all, we had about 3 Wyvern Skulls in 15 mins. It was like a 99% drop rate. Very nice. Ancient Salt These are dropped by Sand Diggers in Quicksand Caves. The weight plates require 1 Galka, 2 Elvaans, 2 Humes, 2 Mithras, or 3 Tarus or any combination of the two. The only pair that doesn't work is two Tarus, u need at least 3, or throw someone bigger in there to open it. (Thanks Shotie) To find these you have to enter at the southern most entrance in Western Altep. There is a tunnel that at C-11 that u have to go through that takes you off the map, the entrance is down in one of the crevices not far from the mouth of the tunnel. When you go in, make sure everyone has sneak and follow the hall, PAST the first weight plate and on to the second one. Once you go through that door follow the path around, left or right, they both go to the same place. Open up the weight plate and go into the room. There is a BIG hole in the middle of the room, drop down and there are the sand diggers. The drop rate for Ancient Salt can be as good as 15 mins per salt, OR as bad as 7 hours per salt. It all depends on your luck. The time consuming part of this would be the lack of Sand Diggers. You would have to wait for them to spawn, and there are only 4 Spawns in the room which you kill them. I personally just brought a 70 RNG with me and me and him owned the diggers. Just make sure when u see the digger start to cast Quake or Stonaga III that you sleep it, so make sure not to use Foe Reqruim. We got my drop after killing only 8 of them. Turn this in to Lalapp. Lucky Egg I personally hope you're about level 53-55 when you're reading this, because it helps alot in obtaining the Lucky Egg. If you are, try your very best to level in Boyahda Tree off Robber Crabs and Knight Crawlers. Knight Crawler drops Lucky Eggs, but drop rate isn't very good. In about 5 hours of partying, we had 2 Lucky Eggs. It is easily doable with a Level 60 Party. I personally got one from partying, but being the idiot I am I went to go use a warp scroll and antecedently ate this thing’ which sucked balls. So I had to go back with a few friends, 75 SMN and 70RNG and we got another one, it didn’t take too long, only about 15 kills. Turn this in to Nenepp. Now Nenepp is a bastard, she’s behind a house, and the only way to get to her is to stand by the house and wait for it to come close and you have to be quick and trade it to her, or else she’ll run back the other way, it’s frustrating, but you’ll get it eventually. Where to find your Pamamas We all know 3 Pamamas aren’t going to last you forever, but lucky these delicious fruits can be easily bought at the Kazham airship dock from the lovely Mithra behind the counter in the corner of the dock. The go for about 75gil a piece depending on your fame so not bad at all for 50 MP, 50 HP, and 7 CHR. Also, the cooking guild in Windurst Waters sells these for about 65 Gil a piece, a bit cheaper but it is a long walk to Windurst, it's up to you. (Thanks Bigdawgy) I think this is all you need to know about getting your crown. Once again I thank your Fedex for creating the first guide, it helped me a lot.